


Accessory

by plead_guilty_but_insane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Humor, M/M, bdsm undertones, i've forgotten how to tag oops, with a bonus crack chapter yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plead_guilty_but_insane/pseuds/plead_guilty_but_insane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I haven’t worn it for a while, but since collars are making a comeback I decided to give it a shot!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Alexander, you’d better be ready in the next twenty minutes,” Magnus grumbled as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. It was beyond him as to how the Shadowhunter managed to get ready in less than five minutes flat, considering Magnus himself took around a good half hour.

“You know I take less than half the time you do, Magnus,” came his reply from the other room.

Magnus’ brow furrowed. Alexander’s frustratingly good time management was not the only problem he had. It was another more crucial one- no matter what the warlock did, his outfit simply would not come together. He had tried almost every accessory he owned, and was, frankly, going out of his mind.

Magnus pulled open his jewelry drawers with increasing hastiness. There was something missing, something incomplete, and he just didn’t know what. He knelt down, going through the bottom half of the wooden drawers, and finally located what he’d been unconsciously searching for all along; the perfect accessory.

 

\----

 

“I see you’ve stopped clattering around, huh,” Alec’s head popped into the room. Magnus twisted around to flash Alec a grin.

“I found it, Alexander, now finally my mind is at peace.”

Alec lowered the book in his hand with a smile. “And what did you find?”

The warlock lifted his chin in the air so Alec could see the strip of black around his neck. It was a plain black collar, save for the complex rune embellished onto it, barely noticeable despite the bright light.

“Is that a rune?” Alec’s curiosity was peaked. “I’ve never seen it before, where did you get this?”

Magnus laughed lightly. “Raphael gave it to me, as a joke, a long time ago. I haven’t worn it for a while, but since collars are making a comeback I decided to give it a shot!”

“Come here,” Alec beckoned, standing on the other side of the bed. “I want to see that rune.”

Magnus rolled his eyes and crawled over to the Shadowhunter, and Alec leaned over to take a closer look at the rune, hooking it under two fingers to twist it this way and that.

“This is such a complex rune,” Alec marveled. “It has so many minor runes on it, and it covers almost every basic rune. It’s very thought out as well, I can easily see the path the Steele would take to make this.”

Magnus huffed a light breath, eyeing the ceiling as Alec rambled on with his observations. His concentration was broken when Alec tugged the collar towards him.

The Shadowhunter leaned in closer, studying the rune in more detail. He continued tugging the collar in different directions, trying to make out every last detail of the rune.

“Ah, Alexander…” Magnus began, but the breath left his lungs when Alec tilted Magnus’ head back, exposing his throat and the nape of his neck. Magnus’ fingers curled tightly into the sheets and he let out a soft sigh.

Alexander, on the other hand, was oblivious to Magnus’ predicament, and continued his half-lecture about the rune, wondering out loud if he should re-introduce it to the Clave, if he could get Clary to make a more updated version, and how would it work for parabatai?

“ _Alexander_ ,” Magnus said, a light quiver in his voice.

Alec looked up and almost died on the spot. Magnus’ cheeks were flushed, his breath coming out in quick intervals as he stared up at Alec with almost glazed-over eyes. His fingers were gripping the sheets tightly and Alec could distinctly make out that his arms were trembling. The warlock's throat looked bare and pale without the usual multiple necklaces decorating it, and the black band stood out in contrast with his skin. Alec had a sudden urge to trace the skin right above the collar with his tongue. 

Magnus was still leaning slightly forward, his collar still tight in Alec’s grip. The two locked eyes and Alec froze on the spot until reality hit him and he dropped his hold on the collar. Magnus did not lean back, and Alec bit his lip.

“I. Um. I have to go. Get ready.” Alec stammered, and stumbled on his own feet as he made his way to the door.

Magnus watched him go, eyes still glazed over and wide. His fingers curled around his collar, still warm from Alec’s grip, and the warlock shivered.

 


	2. Bonus chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> c r a c k

“Jace. Jace, listen. I think I’m a dom.”

“Alec, I’m your parabatai, I know, but this is TMI.”

“But, Jace, he had a _collar_.”

“Alec, no.”

 

*

 

“He looked so hot, Clary, what do I do?”

“Alec you’re literally a five year old why are you drinking unsupervised”

 

*

 

“So was it a leather collar or a normal one?”

“I- What? Izzy I didn’t even tell you anything how do you know-”

“Just answer the question Alec”

 

*

 

“Raphael it’s your fault you’re getting me into BDSM I hate you why are you doing this”

“Okay who the fuck let the Shadowhunter near the mini bar”

“I would have literally had my way with him right then and there you are tainting my soul with your BDSM and collars”

“I don’t want to know what part my gift has in your sex life you damn Nephilim this is information I can do without”

 

*

 

“Simon? Simon. Why do Mundanes like BDSM?”

“Well, uh, it can be seen from two perspectives, that of the dominant person, and that of the submissive person, and the role that power, or control has to play in their relationship-”

“Alec, hey, are you okay?”

“I think I should call Magnus…”

“Hello? Magnus, hi, I don’t think Alec is well….”

“I don’t know, does he normally just lie on the floor like that without moving?"

**Author's Note:**

> /coughs/ bad title is bad  
> I've always thought of Magnus as a dom but I simply had to write this so I guess I hc them as versatile yay
> 
> I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, college has been blissfully hectic and stressful! But I will ofc reply to your comments and stuff! It's just posting fics that might take a while orz
> 
> hmu on tumblr @plead-guilty-but-insane!
> 
> Kudos, comments and the likes are mucho appreciated~


End file.
